


Stormy Weather

by caramel_sins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mobsters, Oneshot, Smut, Sort of a plot but not really, fun 30s slang, surprisingly fluffier than anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_sins/pseuds/caramel_sins
Summary: Rose has been informing on Hux for over a year. But for some reason she can’t bring herself to give away enough information to get him in trouble.One day Hux finds out and has to confront his little shop assistant turned spy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Stormy Weather

Rose held onto her hat as she ran down the wet pavement, her new shoes kicking up the rain water. She cursed as she felt water trickle through the seams, wetting the toes of her stockings. Great buckets of rain fell from the sky, leaving every inch of uncovered earth slick. She prayed she wouldn’t slip. Nothing was worse than falling into a New York puddle. Muck like that had a tendency to stick. 

Relief washed over her as she approached Starkiller Photography. The little shop sign was barely visible in the blinding rain. The light was on but Rose was unable to see inside, the humid air made the window fog. She moved quicker now that the safe haven of the store was in sight. Never in her life had she been so happy to see that place.

The bell over the door rang as she entered. Finn looked up from the stack of envelopes in front of him and grinned at her as she stepped inside. She stood in the doorway shaking the rainwater off her coat before she hung it on the hook. 

“It’s cats and dogs out there,” he said, instead of a how-do-you-do. 

“No need to tell me,” Rose huffed as she attempted to brush the rain off her black work dress. She adjusted her lace collar which had tipped up in her mad dash to dry land. She pressed her hand to her hair, making sure it was still rolled into the twist she had put it in that morning. 

“No need to spiff up, Rose, you’re already a dish,” Finn said with a wink. 

“Quit trying to butter me up, Finn. I already said I’d be on dark room duty this morning.” Finn grinned wider. 

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a real gem?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get back to work.” Rose said with a chuckle. She sidled behind the counter stuffing her coat and bag in the cubby there. She gave FInn a peck on the cheek. 

“Good to see you, dove.” She said with a smile. 

“A pleasure as always.” Finn’s smile faltered for a minute as his eyes darted back to the curtain that led to the dark room door.

“I almost forgot. Boss wants to see you,” He glanced away, returning to the packs of envelopes that held developed pictures, each with names printed on them in Rose’s delicate hand. 

“What does that crumb want with me?” Rose said, trying to remain nonchalant despite the way her heart raced. Finn just shrugged. 

“I don’t ask questions. Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

“Wouldn’t dare.” She said as she slid past him toward the curtain between the shop and the dark room door. She pulled back the curtain and stepped in the dark space between. She took a deep breath before she knocked, making sure her hands were steady. She heard a “come in” from the other side. Slowly she cracked it open making sure no light came in. 

Before her stood Hux, bent over a small tub of development fluid, long fingers wrapped around tweezers as he delicately lifted up a photo to pin on the line. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his forearms, made pink in the red light of the room. His red hair was slicked back, made to look almost wet with pomade. In the eerie glow of the red lamps his long pale lashes looked like delicate spiderwebs against his sharp cheeks. Rose swallowed and averted her eyes, she felt hot despite the cold chill of the room. Hux looked up at her, brows furrowed as he took her in. 

“You’re wearing lipstick,” he stated flatly. 

“I am.” 

“Makes you look cheap, take it off,” He went back to his task, taking another picture out of the fluid to pin on the line. He missed her rolling eyes.

“Beg your pardon?” She replied incredulously. 

“You heard me.” He still did not look at her, too absorbed in his task. She grumbled as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Hux glanced up then, watching with wrapped interest as she brought the white cloth to her lips. 

“Stop! Forget it, it will do for now. Just don’t wear it again.” Rose’s brows pulled together in confusion but she obeyed, pulling the handkerchief away from her lips and slipping it back into her pocket. 

“Finn said you wanted to see me?” She asked. He finally dropped the tweezers, apparently done with his task. He wiped his hands on the apron around his waist before pulling it off completely. He inclined his head toward the door at the rear, the one that led to his office. She followed, carefully avoiding the tables and hanging photos. 

Hux gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he made his way behind the ancient wooden thing. It was ornate, something that would have been the height of fashion twenty years ago but was made cheap by scratches and dings in the soft wood. An inexpensive green lamp sat on top, the only source of light in the dim room. An old rickety rocking chair sat in the corner behind Hux and to Rose’s surprise the alley cat that usually occupied the space behind the store sat slumbering, only cracking a green eye to acknowledge their presence. Her dark fur rendered her an almost invisible black puddle in the shadow of the room. 

Rose shouldn’t be so surprised, she had seen Hux feeding the cat a time or two, he must have let her in so she could avoid the downpour outside. His kindness toward animals was one of the many anachronisms that Rose had observed over the year she had spent at the photo shop. His dedication to the front, another. She often wondered, if given the opportunity, would Hux have gladly turn from a life of crime and live as a photographer developing family photos and repairing Kodaks. Sure would beat the stress of money laundering and shakedowns.

Hux leaned back in his desk chair, a beat up old leather thing held together with hope and old wood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold cigarette case with a starburst etched across its front. He opened the case and selected one of the hand rolled cigarettes inside, lighting it with a matching gold lighter. He regarded Rose for a long moment as he took a drag off his cigarette, letting the smoke billow out between them. Rose coughed lightly as smoke filled the small room making the dim light hazy. 

“Rose,” He drawled, her name sounding like a purr with his accent. He never called her Rose. Tico, Miss Tico, one time _broad_ but the look she gave him nipped that habit right in the bud. 

“Armitage,” she countered, brow raised in defiance. He started, sitting up a bit straighter. A blush had risen to his cheeks and the tips of his ears at the sound of his name on her lips. His reaction should have made Rose triumphant but all she felt was a blush of her own. 

“I, um, I have something I would like to show you,” he stuttered as he pulled open a drawer on the right side of his desk and pulled out a large Manila envelope. He rested his lit cigarette on the jade ashtray that sat just under the green lamp. He undid the ties and pulled out a photo before sliding it across the desk toward her. She lent forward straining to see it in the inadequate light of the desk lamp. Hux leaned back, taking the cigarette from the ashtray and pulling another long drag as he watched her. 

The photo was, shockingly, a picture of her. She sat at a table in a cafe, a small cup of coffee before her. She wore her favorite hat, a cute little straw one that matched the sailor style dress she wore. Her lips were painted the dark burgundy she often dawned when she went out. She was smiling, her cheeks dimpled and full. It was one of the nicest pictures of her she could remember seeing. And then she noticed who sat at the table with her. Detective Dameron was just in profile in the picture but there was no doubt it was him. He leant back a smirk on his face as if he had just told a good joke. She gulped and looked up at Hux whose blush had faded. His soft green eyes were made sharp in the shadow of the room. His face was impassive, cold. 

“Are you his girl?” His voice was low, deadly. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rose replied, her voice a shivery whisper. 

“Are you his girl, Rose?” The words came out through gritted teeth. 

“No, sir,” she replied quietly, head down. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. Slowly she turned her head toward the left side of the desk, where he kept his revolver, tucked away in a small drawer. He followed her gaze, gathering her meaning.

“But you work for him, don’t you, Rose.” It wasn’t so much a question but a statement. Rose nodded anyway. She heard him sigh and lean forward, an elbow coming to rest on the desk. She looked up to see his head in his hands, his long fingers disrupting the pomade in his hair. When he looked up copper strands had fallen in front of his eyes. 

“What have you told him,” he asked. 

“Not enough. He would have been in here by now if I had.” She looked up at him, eyes steady. His face had pulled down into a confused frown. He stood, returning his cigarette to his ashtray. Slowly he made his way around the desk to stand over her. He was a tall man, Rose always had to look up at him but now he felt like a Goliath above her, a skyscraper in a dingy office. He leaned forward pulling her chair around by the arm rests. She squealed, indelicately, as he moved her with little effort. 

“What did you tell him?” He asked his face mere inches from her. His breath ghosted over her face smelling of tobacco and peppermint. 

“Enough to keep him happy but not enough to indict.” He shook his head like he didn’t believe her. 

“Come now, Rose, you know you can’t keep secrets from me.” Something about his tone of voice made her cheeks heat. She squirmed in her seat. 

“I’m telling you the truth! If I had told him all I know you’d be in the clink right now! And you know it!” She jabbed her finger at him, making contact with the hard plain of his chest. He grabbed her wrist pulling her up and toward him. She gasped and twisted trying to release herself from his grip. He held fast bringing his other arm around her waist to steady her. 

“Let me go!” 

“Why? Why keep secrets from Detetive Dameron?” He asked, his mouth near her ear. She shivered in his arms, still trying to pull away. 

“None of your business,” she grumbled as she fought his grip. 

“It is my goddamn business!” He ground out as she rubbed up against the front of him in her attempt at freedom. She huffed as she pushed back into his arm at her waist, trying to unlock his hold. He was surprised by her strength, for such a small woman she was feisty. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. Her dark brown irises looked black in the light of the office, sparkling with fury. For a moment he was lost in them, mesmerized by their closeness. Before he could get truly lost she leant forward and sunk her teeth into the hand around her wrist. He yelped, pulling away, shaking his hand in an attempt to relieve the pain. 

“You bloody bit me,” he hissed as he rubbed his hand. She smiled back defiantly, her chest heaving. 

“You wouldn’t let me go.” She replied simply as she straightened herself out, adjusting the collar of her dress. 

“It did not necessite your transformation into a rabid goddamn animal,” he replied as he inspected the bite marks on his hand. She walked toward him, reaching for his injured hand, pulling it toward her. She observed her dirty work noting she didn’t even break skin. 

“You’ll live,” she said as she shoved his hand away from her. He narrowed his eyes at her and lunged forward grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him again. 

“Are you angling for another bite, because that can be arranged!” She ground out as she tried to pull away. 

“Answer the fucking question, Rose.” 

“What was the question? I don’t remember.” She asked dryly as she tried to pry his fingers from her wrist. He held her so tight his knuckles had turned white. 

“Don’t play coy, you know what I’m asking.” She glared at him pulling their joined hands toward her mouth. He winced, dropping her hand like a hot potato before his own reached her sharp teeth. Once she regained her freedom she darted away, making her way toward the back door. 

“It’s locked,” he warned. She let out a huff of annoyance as she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“What do you want from me?” She whined, stamping her foot. 

“An answer.” She looked at him. His breath came out in great huffs like he had run a marathon, his hair was askew and his sleeves were still pushed up. In this disheveled state Rose found him to be incredibly handsome. Almost picture perfect. 

“Despite my better judgement, I like you.” Her voice was barely above an angry whisper. Hux looked stunned, like she had slapped him. 

“You like me?” 

“That’s what I said.” He looked at her, incredulous. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“If you think this little fiction will get you off the hook, you have another thing coming.” He warned, his hand on his hip and finger pointed at her like a father scolding a naughty child.

“I’m telling you the truth, as batty as it sounds!” She crossed her arms, rubbing at them. For the first time since she came into the office she felt the chill of the damp outside. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around the room never resting on her. For a long moment he was quiet, his eyes focused on some spot on the floor in front of her feet. When he finally spoke, his voice was tipped low. 

“What do you mean you _like_ me, Tico?” He asked. 

“So I’m Tico again? What happened to Rose?” 

“What do you mean, _Rose_?” He shouted back. She flinched. He looked regretful, moving towards her slowly. 

“I like you, okay! I didn’t gab because I didn’t like the idea of you getting in trouble. I-I think that there is good in you.” She looked at the floor, at her new t-bar shoes. The right one had a scuff on it already. 

She felt Hux approach her slowly until he was before her. She still didn’t look up. She saw his nice spats and the tailored leg of his trousers as he moved closer and closer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the hand she bit rise. She felt his long fingers on her chin as he tipped her head up to look at him. When she finally raised her eyes to his she was overwhelmed by the softness there. All traces of anger were gone, his eyes had grown warm. She was so close she could see the bits of blue that ran through them. 

“There is no good in me, Rose,” he whispered. She shook her head minutely, afraid to dislodge his fingers, fearful she would lose his touch. 

“There is good in you, I see it.” She watched in awe as a smile spread across his face, softening his features even more. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I don’t know how long,” Hux said as he leaned forward. 

“Do wha-” Her words were cut off by the press of his lips against hers. She gasped into the kiss, opening her mouth to him. His hands cradled her face as he tipped it further back, his tongue slipping deftly into her mouth. 

Rose had a few kisses in her time but none of them were like this, all heat and surprising tenderness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers carding through the hair at the back of his head. She felt more than heard the groan that escaped him. She grinned against his mouth, pulling away slightly to regard him. 

He was a mess. His full lips were smudged red from her lipstick, his hair fell around haphazardly dipping over his forehead and into his eyes. He looked almost dazed, eyes slightly glazed in pleasure. When he finally found himself again he reached for her waist pulling her close so he could take her mouth again. 

Slowly Hux backed her toward the desk, helping her sit up on it. She immediately parted her legs for him, letting him move in between them. He broke away from her, hands planted on the desk as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. For a moment they stayed like that, silent save for their heaving breath. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek as he stared at her. 

“Rose, my beautiful Rose,” his voice was barely a whisper. The tenderness made Rose’s heart skip. She had not expected such softness. It made her wild. 

“Hux, please,” she whined as she pulled him close. The sound of her desperation sparked his urgency. His hand slid from her face to her thighs pulling her toward the edge of the desk, the heat of her meeting his hardness. She gasped at the contact, wondering if he could feel her dampness through the fabric of her drawers. His hand skimmed her thigh, feeling the silkiness of her stockings, dislodging one of the clips of her garter belt as he made his way to the heart of her. His hands stilled where her stocking stopped and her skin began. He rested his hand on her thigh letting the span of his fingers explore the difference in the softness of her skin compared to the smoothness of her stockings. She let out a long suffering whine at his teasing. He chuckled dipping his head down to kiss the length of her flushed neck. 

“Tell me what you want, Rose,” he whispered in her ear. His lust made his burr more pronounced, his r’s curling around his tongue. 

“Touch me,” she breathed in reply as she squirmed, attempting to move his hand toward where she needed it. 

“Where?” He asked against the skin of her neck. She let out a frustrated groan as he nipped at their skin, his hand still stationary on her thigh. 

“Goddamn you! I’ll turn you in if you don’t put your hand where I need it.” He chuckled as his lips dipped to the place where her shoulder and neck met. 

“No need, Tico, I’ll comply.” And thank the Lord he did. 

His hand moved over the damp silk of her drawers, feeling her folds through the fabric. They both groaned at the contact. Rose leaned back as her breath stuttered bringing one hand down to keep her upright on the desk. The other was carding through Hux’s hair, stroking him in encouragement. His fingers dragged along her core, finding her clit easily. She groaned loudly as he stroked her letting her head fall back. 

“God help me,” she sighed as he pushed her drawers aside letting his fingers finally touch the slick skin of her cunt. 

“He can’t save you now,” Hux whispered as he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned at the feeling, getting lost in the sensations he was drawing out of her. 

“Devil take me.” She let out with a hitching laugh. Through hooded eyes she saw Hux grin. It was a beautiful sight, all boyish charm. 

“Who knew you were such a cut up.” She whacked his shoulder just as her hips jumped at the feel of his curling fingers. Any smart response she had was lost at the feeling of his fingers inside her and his thumb stroking her clit. She felt her crisis building as each breath became a gasp or moan. The hand in Hux’s hair clenched and unclenched in time with her fluttering core. She was so close, she saw stars behind her eyes. 

“Will you come for me?” Hux whispered in her ear before he dipped to kiss the space behind it. All she could do was nod as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She shook as she came, his name on her lips in a drawn out moan. He stroked her through it, holding her while gently whispering encouragement in her ear. Finally she stopped shaking long enough to pull his lips toward hers in a searing kiss. It was sloppy and rushed but it felt so good, Rose cared little for the lack of finesse.

“I need more, Armitage,” She said as she pulled at his suspenders, letting them fall to his waist. 

“You’re insatiable,” he purred as he pulled her underwear down her leg. She made quick work of his buttons, pulling his trousers and drawers down his thigh. She grinned at the sight of his cock, hard and ready from just the feel of her. She stroked him for a moment reveling in his groan of pleasure. She looked up at him through her lashes to see his flushed face and parted lips. She reached out with her free hand to swipe at a spot of lipstick on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand the other carded through her hair. Distantly she heard hair pins fall from their place in her neatly arranged twist to the floor but the feel of his fingers on her scalp erased any sadness at their loss. 

Rose bit her lip as emotion welled inside her. Hux’s softness was something she did not expect. His tenderness made her giddy and weak at the same time. She stroked the length of him again, a reward for his many gifts. He groaned in pleasure but grabbed her wrist, extracting her hand from his cock. 

“Let me have you,” he begged, eyes soft and pleading as he moved her ass toward the edge of the desk. She nodded drawing him closer with her hands on his shoulders. He drew his cock along her slickness, making both of them shudder in anticipation. Her forehead fell to his shoulder, her eyes closed as she watched him slip inside her. 

The feeling was overwhelming. His fingers had been nice, deliciously nice even, but nothing compared to the stretch of him, the fullness of him inside her. He moved slowly at first so they could both get accustomed to the sensation. She marveled at the slow glide of him inside her, at the way she fluttered around him, at the sound of his gasping breath in her ear. He mouthed along the side of her face until he reached her jaw, nipping at the underside of it. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his hips, dropping her arms around his neck in an intimate embrace. Her breasts, though still hidden by her dress, were tender to the feel of his chest against hers. 

“Harder, Armitage, please,” she moaned in his ear. He obliged with enthusiasm, using her thigh as leverage. She gasped at the change of pace, kissing his neck above his collar in thanks. 

“Christ, Rose, you’re exquisite,” he moaned, his breath making the curls at her neck dance. She nodded against him as she dipped her head to his shoulder, biting it, trying to contain her screams of pleasure. His hand dipped between them, he thumbed at her clit, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her. Her inner walls clamped around him as she moaned into his shoulder. The feel of her fluttering around him was enough to finish him. He groaned as he died the little death, spilling inside her. 

They held each other for a time laying soft kisses on the skin that was available to them. Rose stroked through Hux’s hair, attempting to put it back into some semblance of order. She pulled back to look at his face, smiling at the traces of lipstick along his skin. 

“You should have let me take that lipstick off when I had the chance,” she said as she rubbed at a spot of burgundy on Hux’s crisp white shirt. He shrugged. 

“Truth be told I like your lipstick. Perhaps a bit too much.” She looked at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. She swatted his arm playfully, and he chuckled. 

“That’s why I wanted you to take it off. It was _distracting_.” He explained as he pulled away from her drawing his suspenders up and zipping his trousers. 

“But you decided to be distracted anyway?” She asked as she retrieved her discarded underwear from the floor. She shimmied as she pulled them up. 

“Par for the course. You are always a distraction.” She blushed at his admission, despite what they had just done she was still surprised by his attraction to her. He was good at hiding it. 

“I don’t mean to be,” she said as she propped her leg up on the chair. She bent to retrieve the stocking that had rolled down to her ankle. Hux stopped her, pushing her hand away and replacing it with his own. 

“Allow me,” He said as he slowly pulled the garment up her leg, taking hold of her garter clips and attaching them to the band of the stocking. When he was done he dipped down to kiss the skin above her stocking making her gasp in pleasure. 

“You're a real Romeo, aren’t you?” She smiled as she pulled him up by his collar to give him a peck on the lips. He cupped her face in both of his large hands and smiled down at her. 

“Just for you,” He replied as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Sweet talker,” she grinned up at him, enjoying the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled wide.

“I was thinking, stormy weather like this is bad for business. Maybe I should close the store. Send Finn home for the day,” Hux said. 

“Well if you’re going to do that,” Rose replied as she approached him rubbing at the lipstick stains on his face, “you better freshen up, you look like you were attacked by some rabid goddamn animal.” Hux laughed as he pulled her in for another sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dish - an attractive woman  
> Crumb - a loser, stick in the mud  
> Clink - prison
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot!  
> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Follow me @friendofdimpy on Twitter if you want some more garbage content from me! Would be happy to receive some prompts and the like over there!


End file.
